Rockhopper
:For his Club Penguin Island counterpart, see Rockhopper (CPI). Rockhopper (commonly abbreviated as RH, or referred to by his title, Captain Rockhopper) is a friendly pirate who docks at irregular intervals at Club Penguin Island, usually with gifts or knowledge. His ship is only docked at the Beach during special Club Penguin parties or events. He keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island and other places. When he comes to Club Penguin Island, he gives away a free item and sells other items to member penguins in the Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog. The catalog includes items such as Pirate Hats like the Puffle Bandana, telescopes, backgrounds, furniture, and other wares. The Migrator As a pirate, Rockhopper is the owner of a ship. His ship, the Migrator, is his main form of transportation to-and-from Club Penguin Island, to Rockhopper Island. The Migrator is supposedly built from wood as, according to Rockhopper, it was assembled on Club Penguin Island. It is a streamlined ship with two floors, high-rise sails, and multiple portholes. Rockhopper has used the ship in many expeditions for which he has documented in his journal. In addition, the Migrator is offered to the penguins as a place to play Treasure Hunt, as well as donate to Coins for Change, if a Holiday Party is taking place. As a mascot As a mascot, Rockhopper infrequently visits the island as a meetable character, and, in turn, allowing players to obtain his stamp and giveaway. When he does appear, he is sometimes accompanied by his red puffle, Yarr. The two would walk around the island, playing "games" with penguins and telling tales of their adventures at sea. Character Development The original idea of Rockhopper started when a Club Penguin moderator named Pirate, suggested that they should have a pirate to make the Lighthouse more exciting. With positive feedback, the team began working on who would eventually be Rockhopper. Early drafts of Rockhopper featured him as a parrot. Eventually, however, Pirate fashioned a sculpture resembling modern-day Rockhopper, which Lance Priebe (Rsnail) thought looked nice. Happy with the appearance of the pirate captain, the designers got to work make Pirate's idea a reality.File:The Real Spoiler Alert Episode 17 April Fools! Personality Rockhopper is shown to be a seafaring, adventurous pirate who is extremely brave and courageous, doing things such as fighting off a gigantic squid with only the help of Yarr and his Snow Cannon 3000. He is also shown to like the finer things in life, as he has often stated that he would rather sit down and enjoy a cream soda rather than journey around the land. However, on the other hand, Rockhopper has shown his love for the sea many times, such as when he crashed his ship prior to the events of Rockhopper's Quest and he was so sad that he rebuilt his Migrator to power to the island on a long journey before he built a beacon there so he could travel safely. List of places explored by Rockhopper History First appearance Before Club Penguin became fully developed, Rockhopper departed for the first time on March 8, 2005. He sailed to what would be known as Rockhopper Island, a sand-covered area laden with palm trees and dotted all around with treasure. Eventually he found Yarr, and the two became lifelong partners and friends. After a year at sea Rockhopper began his return journey to Club Penguin Island. He saw a faint light in the distance, which was the Beacon's light. Using the source of light to guide him to the shores of Club Penguin, Rockhopper had finally returned home on October 13, 2006 and was greeted by many. Discovery of Yarr During his first launch and sail of the Migrator, Rockhopper crossed paths with a piece of driftwood atop of which sat a red puffle. After taking the puffle in and resting it on top of his shoulder, Rockhopper decided to call the creature "Yarr" because he responded to Rockhopper whenever he called it. Yarr later became Rockhopper's first mate. 2007 Rockhopper and the Stowaway Towards the beginning of the year, Rockhopper released a publicized version of Rockhopper and the Stowaway, which documented the events of a penguin named Bambadee accidentally boarding his ship before being discovered by Rockhopper. The two later became good friends and they went on a few adventures together. Fall Fair 2007 Later on in September, Rockhopper left several boxes in the Lighthouse that would eventually start the Fall Fair 2007. Penguins opened some of the boxes to find decorations and games that, when put together by the Party Committee, would create the first Fair in Club Penguin. However, despite providing the decorations, Rockhopper was not present at the party. 2008 First crash and the Save the Migrator project On January 17, 2008, Rockhopper and Yarr were making their return trip back to Club Penguin island when an iceberg floated in the way and struck the Migrator. While Rockhopper and Yarr were both unharmed, the Migrator took fatal damage and as a result, was filled with water from a gaping hole, later sinking. After dispatching from the Migrator on a small rowboat with Yarr, he and Rockhopper continued their journey back to civilization. Witnessing the crash, Gary the Gadget Guy organized the "Save the Migrator Project" so that they could build a new version of the damaged ship. To do this, Gary created the Aqua Grabber 3000 to first find pieces of the half-sunken Migrator. Thanks to the efforts of all the penguins involved, the penguin community managed to collectively create a new Migrator. After the final changes to the ship were complete, Gary used another one of his inventions, the Flare Flinger 3000, to call Rockhopper over to the island to where his new ship was waiting. Overcome with gratitude at the actions of Gary and the rest of the penguins, Rockhopper fashioned a key to which he placed at the end of his autobiography, Rockhopper's Journal. The key allowed anyone who found it to gain entry to the Captain's Quarters. Captain's Quarters After returning from an adventure at sea and docking at Club Penguin once again, Rockhopper allowed penguins access to the Captain's Quarters area of his ship to show his gratefulness. Penguins could also now play Treasure Hunt, inside the quarters. Talk Like a Pirate Day Talk Like a Pirate Day was done as requested by Rockhopper in an issue of the Club Penguin Times to take place on September 19, 2008. During the event, Rockhopper encouraged all penguins to use a select amount of words such as "avast" and "yarr". 2009 Adventure Party In the summer of 2009, Rockhopper brought back strange tropical plants he found during his travels. After socializing with the residents of Club Penguin, he accidentally dropped some of the seeds of the tropical plants. Within a week, these plants began to grow to a massive scale, causing the island to be completely overgrown with plant life. However, penguins decided to turn this into an Adventure Party. After the party ended, the plants were stored in the Box Dimension, where they remain to this day. Appearance at Walt Disney World After a blog post from the Club Penguin team, it was revealed that Rockhopper would be visiting Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida and would allow people visiting the park to meet him and a blue penguin (possibly Bambadee) for a limited time only. The Fair 2009 After being spotted sailing towards the island in September 2009, Rockhopper arrived in Club Penguin with many materials for a circus, which would be hosted by a yellow puffle ringmaster, with many puffle acts. 2010 The disappearance of Yarr Before the Migrator had set sail towards the end of the Holiday Party 2009, Yarr went missing. Rockhopper made several pleas for help so that he could find his first mate; to which a multitude of penguins responded to. After discovering that Yarr was indeed hiding in a cave which was revealed to penguins only weeks earlier, Rockhopper was extremely happy to be reunited with his best friend. Island Adventure Party 2010 On June 20, 2010, Rockhopper arrived back on the island with new gifts collected from his explorations. Despite arriving with the intent of joining the Island Adventure Party, Rockhopper missed the party by a few days. However, despite missing his planned party, Rockhopper still visited the island for a short period before departing back to the seas. The Fair 2010 For the Fair 2010, Rockhopper brought a variety of mysterious items in his catalog, Rockhopper's Rare Items that gifted those wearing them the powers of "magic".http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/static/images/archives/6/69/ENNews255.swf Rockhopper sold these items to penguins and subsequently made the Fair 2010. Rockhopper and Yarr explored the party as mascots for a few weeks before setting sail once again. Holiday Party 2010 Returning once again to the island accompanied with Yarr, Rockhopper set up Coins for Change for the year. He encouraged penguins to donate saying that they would "fill the lighthouse". 2011 The Fair 2011 Rockhopper arrived on Club Island prior to The Fair 2011 starting. He and Yarr eventually became mascots at the party and the two partied with the penguins inhabiting the island before leaving soon after to explore the seas once again. The Holiday Party 2011 Returning once again for the Holiday Party, Rockhopper returned once again to the island as a mascot to help spread the festivities. Alongside Rockhopper and Yarr, Aunt Arctic was often meetable with the two of them. They were the party’s mascots until the two former left after the parties' end. The Island Adventure Party 2011 Rockhopper returned for the Island Adventure Party 2011 instead of missing it like last year. Rockhopper tasked penguins with locating missing cream soda barrels and giving them to him. Once they did, Rockhopper congratulated them as well before departing. 2012 Rockhopper's Quest After narrowly avoiding a second crash, Rockhopper requested Gary's help to upgrade the Migrator, Rockhopper decided to launch a quest to ensure that his ship was protected when crossing an area of water. To do this, he intended to place a beacon on a nearby island, Shipwreck Island, so he could see if he was nearing too close to its rough waters. Penguins joined him on his quest, traveling to multiple islands to gather materials to build a small beacon on Shipwreck Island. After a short return to the island, Rockhopper set off once again to the seas, with the removal of the upgrades. Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Rockhopper discovered a totem on Innocent Island, a tropical island, and made friends with its residents, the Innocent Gang. He brought the totem to Club Penguin Island. He arrived on August 23, 2013. Soon after, Rockhopper discovered that the totem was cursed. He carries the dozens of fruit on his ship to share with penguins on Club Penguin Island. But first, penguins had to destroy the Cursed Volcano before it erupted. Eventually, Big-Big Kahuna was destroyed, and Rockhopper brought it back to Innocent Island. Holiday Party 2012 Rockhopper once again visited Club Penguin. He brought a Magic Cookie Recipe, which he found on an island, to bake magical cookies. This was a special time because he played Treasure Hunt with penguins. He helped raise coins for Coins for Change at the Bakery. 2013 Return to the island Rockhopper arrived back on the island on September 12, 2013, and stayed for one week only. He gave Gary a Magical Book that belonged to his ancestor, Garianna (which ended up being used at the Medieval Party 2013), and gave Rookie Spectral Sweets. Additionally, since his last visit, he now has a coat, which he found on an island. Holiday Party 2013 Rockhopper returned again for the Holiday Party 2013. He suggested the donation to Aunt Arctic to what to do with Herbert's stolen coins. He also brought railroad tracks with him, to be used at the party. 2014 Bringing new puffles Club Penguin After adventuring in the seas for a long period of time, Rockhopper discovered that he had several stowaways: puffles. He discovered that Orange Tabby Cat and Blue Border Collie puffles had snuck aboard his ship. He brought them to Club Penguin to be taken to the Pet Shop. Pirate Party 2014 On his travels, Rockhopper encountered a group of Pirate Crabs, in which he befriended. Eventually, with the aim of visiting the penguin pirate's homeland, the pirate crabs boarded the Migrator along with Rockhopper and set sail. At some point during their journey, the pirate crabs took over the Migrator. Eventually, the crabs crashed the Migrator onto island, and, as a result, Rockhopper sought revenge. He began rounding up penguins to help him defeat and stop the crabs from stealing his treasure from which they had recovered from the wreckage. Merry Walrus Festive appearance at Disney World Rockhopper, once again with a blue penguin, (now docking a Candy Cane Cap), appeared at Disney World in Orlando Florida; as they appeared on a Club Penguin-themed float designed for Disney's Frozen Celebration.Happy Holidays, Penguins! 2015 Inside Out Party Rockhopper's Mind is the main focus of the Disney-Pixar Inside Out Party. Penguins go into his mind using a machine built by Gary the Gadget Guy and help recover his memories, after Rockhopper was cursed from eating some cursed stinky cheese. He washed up onshore on July 15, and Gary began work on the gadget. Once penguins met them inside his mind on July 23, his emotions (Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear and Disgust) tasked them with finding all of Rockhopper's core memories on his Personality Islands. Jangrah's party Talk Like a Pirate Day Rockhopper returned to Club Penguin on September 16 to celebrate the Talk Like a Pirate Day event, which lasted a week. 10th Anniversary Party Rockhopper stayed for the 10th Anniversary Party, which started on September 30, and waddled around the island with all the other mascots during the party. Holiday Party 2015 Rockhopper returned for the Holiday Party 2015, encouraging penguins to participate in holiday traditions to earn coins to donate to Coins For Change. The Migrator was also accessible for the first time since before the Puffle Party 2014. 2016 Holiday Party 2016 Rockhopper returned for the Holiday Party 2016, encouraging penguins to participate in holiday traditions to earn coins to donate to Coins For Change Media Publications *Rockhopper and the Stowaway *Rockhopper's Journal Animated media *Best Seat In The House *The Party Starts Now *Giant Squid *Anchors Aweigh *TV Specials Trivia *Rockhopper's favorite Club Penguin game is Mancala, and his favorite food is Stinky Cheese and pineapples.Captain Rockhopper character page *Rockhopper is the mascot who has visited the most times, hence the stamp you get for meeting him being a medium stamp. *Rockhopper sometimes had a Coins For Change 2012 pin on his Player Card during the Holiday Party 2012. *Rockhopper had his own igloo, but it melted a long time ago. Now the Migrator is his home.File:Rockhopper's igloo reference.png *He is the second mascot to appear in a Club Penguin animated short. *According to one of the comics, Rockhopper likes to eat stinky cheese. His liking for stinky cheese is also shown in issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times, when asked what does Rockhopper Island looks like, he replied that "...I think there will be a stinky cheese restaurant too..." *According to Issue #108 of the Club Penguin Times, Rockhopper likes to eat Seaweed Pizza, like Herbert P. Bear. *Rockhopper and Sensei are the only penguins to have real eyebrows. *He's named after the Rockhopper penguin, known for their bushy eyebrows (a characteristic shared by the Captain himself). *Rockhopper visited on September 12, 2013 for one week, to give Gary the Gadget Guy some potions and a Magical Book for the Medieval Party 2013. It was his first appearance in nine months, since the Holiday Party 2012. This is also the first time since 2010 that he did not visit for a party. **The reason Rockhopper was gone for so long was because he was trapped in a squall that set the Migrator far out into the sea. *Rockhopper got his coat when he came across a dark cave deep into a mountain on a mysterious new land. He only took the coat and left all the other treasures that was there behind because his ship was getting kind of full. *He used to come to Club Penguin whenever he saw fireworks (from the Flare Flinger 3000). *Rockhopper does not trust any boat that does not have sails, not since he took a ride on Gary's rocket boat. *Rockhopper is at least 22 years old.Club Penguin Magazine issue #33 *Rockhopper and Gary never met before the end of the Save the Migrator Project, according to the Club Penguin Times. *He has Phoenicopteriphobia, a fear of pink flamingos. Gallery Videos Meet Rockhopper (Animated Short) - Disney Club Penguin References Category:Characters Category:Famous Penguins Category:Rockhopper Category:Penguins Category:Meetable Character